


Peeping Tom(s)

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Boypussy, Bp!Merlin, Cunnilingus, Feminization, Intersex Daegal, Intersex Merlin, Jock Arthur, M/M, Man boobs, Masturbation, Modern AU, Moobs, Omega Daegal, Omega Merlin, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and his Alpha buddies spy on two Omegas next door playing with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk. I somehow got this from watching That 70s Show. I HAVE THE DIRTIEST MIND! To be fair, the scene implied something dirty...but I expanded it waaaay too much xD
> 
> Do any of you guys watch that show? It's on Netflix. How about Freaks and Geeks?

Arthur had friends staying over. He usually didn't invite them to sleep over 'cause that was Omega shit but tonight was an exception. Arthur lived next to a nice piece of ass named Merlin, who was an Omega and went to his school. A few days ago, Arthur was doing a little spying on the Omega next door and saw something that gave him a boner—Merlin completely naked and lily white, playing with himself with a dildo of an Alpha cock. He watched with agonizing torture as the Omega fondled his tiny tits or made himself whine as he pushed the dildo in and out of his pussy. Arthur couldn't help but sneak his hand into his sweatpants. He found out as the days went by that Merlin played with himself regularly, being a young and hormonal Omega that he was. He told his friends over the his voyeurism. Being the pervy and teenage Alphas they were they got hot and bothered and just _needed_ to see this Omega.

And that's how six hulking Alphas crowded against the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Omega that lived next door. They were all prepared for it. They had chairs, Kleenex, hand lotion, and hand sanitizer. They didn't mind jerking off next to each other, just as long they saw some Omega action. Arthur kept watch while his Alpha buddies joked and shoved each other. He saw the door to Merlin's room opening. “Quiet!” he shouted and shushed them. They instantly fell silent.

Merlin came into his room, still dressed in his school uniform, probably coming home from that nerd thing he did after school. Another slender figure followed behind him in an identical uniform. One of the Alphas (Gwaine) rumbled in appreciation at the sight of two pretty Omegas in their cute little uniforms. The other Omega was also pale, though not as pale as Merlin, with brown straight hair and big green eyes. Arthur recognized him as some boy named Daegal. The two Omegas put their school bags down and talked a little. They seemed to come to an agreement and surprised the Alphas by starting to undress.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Valiant growled excitedly, liking where the scene was heading. Merlin and the other Omega finished undressing. It was revealed they were both wearing lacy teddies _with thongs_ under their uniform. “God.” Arthur groaned. Was Merlin wearing that the whole time during school? No wonder he didn't see a panty line when he was staring at Merlin's arse for half of the day. Merlin and Daegal closed the distance between them and started making out. All the Alphas in the room groaned and started to palm their hardening cocks. They kissed for a little, then Daegal crowded Merlin into the bed and straddled his lap. He pinched Merlin's nipple through the lace with one hand while the other teased Merlin's cock that was jutting forward from the thong. Merlin started to palm Daegal's small tit. Daegal withdrew with one last final suck at Merlin's bottom lip.

Then Daegal decided to move so his arse was in Merlin's face as his own was near Merlin's cunt. He parted the thong and grabbed Merlin's small Omega cock and started to stroke it as he gave Merlin's pussy a long lick. Arthur dug his hand into his pants and started to tease his slit. He wasn't the only starting to jerk-off. The other Alphas were in a similar position.

Merlin's back arched a little. Daegal buried his face into his pussy and started to eat him out. Merlin's slim fingers scrabbled for the bedsheets. His face was flushed prettily. “Damn, that is so fucking hot.” Valiant said. The other Alphas agreed with a rumble or a hum.

Daegal stopped for a bit and said something. Merlin nodded hastily and then raised his head. Arthur could tell Merlin was parting Daegal's pale ass cheeks, lowering his thong to his thighs. His head started bobbing. Arthur imagined Merlin's tongue penetrating Daegal's pink hole. When Merlin would withdraw a little, he imagined Merlin inserting his fingers into his asshole. Daegal would sometimes stop, from the look on his face to whine and gasp. He rubbed his face deeply into Merlin's pussy, he widened his pussy lips and inserted his tongue deeply into him. Merlin was really going at it as well, holding Daegal's arse in his skinny hands. The two of them shuddered in union. They came. But it wasn't the end.

Merlin got up with his pussy wet and his cock spent. He went to his drawer, leaning down and giving the Alphas a nice view of his arse. The Alphas crowed, Elyan whispering “Take it off!” When he raised himself, he had pink double-ended dildo in one hand and lube in the other. They couldn't hear what he said to Daegal with a smirk. “What's he saying?” Gwaine whispered.

“I dunno!” whispered Leon back. The Alphas watched intently as Merlin hopped back into bed. He ripped off the thong off of him as well as Daegal's. Their hands now at a calm pace on their cocks. They kissed briefly then the two of them started to lube up the dildo. They began to make out again as their greedy hands scrabbled for one end of the dildo. They grew slutty and more daring, kissing each others neck and sucking on their one anothers collarbones. Merlin sighed and tilted his head back as Daegal licked his neck. He raised the gauzy lace and sneaked his hand in between Daegal's thighs and started to finger him. The two stopped suddenly and got in a doggy position. Merlin held the dildo between their alined arses and inserted the knot of one end inside him, Daegal doing the same. They drew their pale arses together so the dildo was secured between them.

All the Alphas groaned and started to jerk-off a little harder and faster. The Omegas started off slow, their arses bumping into each other gently. Sometimes they had to adjust the cocks between them and would start over again but they got the hang of it. They continued at a normal pace, their arse cheeks jiggling against one another. They started getting more into it, leaning on their elbows. Merlin's hand went between his legs and started rubbing himself, probably his clit. Daegal just concentrated in getting the cock deeper into him.

Gwaine boldly unleashes his cock fully and started to stroke himself. He sighed and relaxed into his seat. The other Alphas decided to do the same, drawing their large cocks out into the air. The two Omegas went at it until they were fiercely thrusting against each other with their swollen mouths open in a pant and a flush on their cheeks. Arthur and his friends started to fist themselves at a rapid pace, now urging themselves to cum.

Merlin and Daegal gave a couple of final thrusts and stood frozen in an orgasmic ecstasy with their eyes rolling to the back of their heads. They spurted from their cocks and oozed from their pussies. That was enough for Arthur and his friends, watching their own cum slip and wet their, thin pale thighs... They came with a few more jerks, each imagining their favorite Omega (Arthur's was Merlin). The two Omegas withdrew from the dildo, thighs and arms trembling. The dildo slides off their arses and slips onto the bed. The two Omegas fall into the mattress, completely exhausted. Arthur sighed and sunk into his chair, his cock spent against his thigh. He was out of it for a moment, just tipping his head back and sighing, still coming down from his high. He sat like that for a moment. He was passed a kleenex and started to wipe himself clean. The hand sanintizer was passed around so instead of smelling like cum and cock, they smelled like green apples.

“Look!” Lance exclaimed, nodding forward. All the Alphas turned to stare forward. They saw the two Omegas smirking at them. Merlin closed his fist and pumped it next to his mouth with his tongue poking his cheek, making it look like he was sucking an invisible cock. Daegal was snickering next to him.

“They...knew we were watching.” Elyan says dumbly.

“That's so hot.” Valiant said with a lecherous smirk. He makes a v-sign over his mouth and flicks his tongue at them, making the two little Omegas flush and giggle. Arthur looks directly at Merlin, who stares back at him with his large innocent, but intelligent, eyes. Arthur grinned at him. Merlin grinned back.

 

* * *

 

**The next day in school...**

 

Arthur was jogging in the track. The rest of the football members were behind him or beside him. School was almost out but he would still have to stay after school for practice. The cheerleaders were practicing in the field, succeeding in distracting most of the team. But not Arthur. His mind was full of a certain little bird. He tried not to think too much of him. He didn't want to get a boner in the middle of the day where the whole world could see. He was imagining Merlin in a pair of little short-shorts, his lily white legs long and bare, wearing a socks that touched the bottom of his knees. His flat belly shown from the crop top he was wearing... His curls damp with sweat... His little pert arse practically waving at him as he bent down to stretch.

Arthur realized he wasn't dreaming. Merlin really was stretching, his short-shorts stretched across his arse. The Omega was with other Omegas and a couple of Betas, stretching together and preparing to run track. Arthur slowed down until he was just walking, causing the Alphas behind him to squawk at him and shove past. But Arthur didn't care. He was completely hypnotized by Merlin. One of his friends—a Beta named Gilli—caught him watching and tapped Merlin's shoulder. The dark-haired Omega turned around and met Arthur's eyes. The young Alpha smiled crookedly. Merlin grinned back. Arthur began to walk towards him, ignoring his coach's ranting completely. Merlin shyly shifted from foot to foot and waited patiently for Arthur to approach him.

The blonde Alpha stood over the dark-haired Omega. “Hey.” Arthur said. Merlin jutted his hip out.

“Hey your face.” Merlin replied snarkily. Arthur chuckled.

“So, you busy Saturday, Merlin, sweetheart?” he asked. Merlin's grin widened, his dimples showing fully.

“I dunno. Might stand in front of the window and take my top off.” he said. “You bringing your mates to watch again?” he asked, playing with the laces of his shorts.

“Nah. It was only a one time thing. Sort of want you for myself now...if you'll have me.” Arthur said.

“Don't see why not. What do you have in mind?” Arthur cupped his hands around Merlin's lean waist.

“Something with you on your knees. You good with that?”

“Thought you'd never ask.” Merlin said, leaning in close so his mouth was ghosting over Arthur's, then he turn away and walked off, his hips and arse moving seductively.

 

Arthur couldn't wait until Saturday.

 

* * *

 

**Later at home...**

Arthur got home and went straight to his room. He sat on his desk and started doing his homework. His iPhone made soft hum. He furrowed his brows when he saw he had a text from an uknown number. He opened it suspiciously.

 

_Look outside_

_-M_

 

Arthur obeyed. He got up and approached his window that faced Merlin's bedroom. He opened the blinds and focused his gaze forward. He saw Merlin raising his shirt, presenting his tits at him with a wide grin and flushed cheeks. Arthur smiled with all his teeth. He grabbed his phone and texted Merlin back.

 

_Leave your window open plz?_

 

_-A_

 

Merlin replied back quickly.

 

_My mum's not home. Come on over._

 

_-M_

 

Arthur practically jumped out the window.

 

…

 

The next morning, Merlin's mum went to his room to wake him up only to scream at the top of her lungs. She saw the next door neighbor Alpha boy with Merlin—both of them naked and embracing each other. Arthur jumped from bed and dodged the everything the woman threw at him while he hopped around trying to put on his pants. Merlin was still in bed, naked and sleep rumpled, trying to calm his mum down while laughing as if this was the funniest thing ever. Arthur barely managed to jump out the window, his pants tangling in his legs. He hopped away, barefoot and went back to the sanctuary of his home.

 

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> I really need more bp..... Is it weird that I like the idea of guys with bewbz?


End file.
